


you know,

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he reaches out his hand.it's cold. it's so, so cold and there's nothing there to save him from this harsh cold.---an angsty fic that I truly hate. once again lowercase is intended.
Kudos: 6





	you know,

he hates this.

he hates this so much.

he hates having to fake everything, he hates acting as the "bad guy", hate hate hate it all.

the demon calling itself by the alias of "sleep" possesses him and-

he reaches out his hand.

it's cold.

it's so, so cold and there's nothing to save him for this harsh cold.

he feels nothing at all, except for this so called "cold".

the cold that haunts his dream, the cold that makes him feel numb everytime he looks at his remaining classmates, the cold he felt as he saw miu's dead body, the very same cold that he felt as the press was lowered down on him.

he feels nothing.

who is this "he", you ask?

well, 

he doesn't know himself anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> uh.. yeah I dont know why I posted this. I haven't been writing a lot lately excluding half assed english essays lately and that other shitty fic lmao


End file.
